Perdoname
by lentejoncita
Summary: Songfic Cuddy es miserable, pero necesita buscar algo que le haga ser feliz...


**PERDONAME**

Había vuelto a fracasar, una vez más. No es que fuese una gran novedad, al fin y al cabo llevaba haciéndolo desde que era niña, desde el instituto, desde la universidad… en realidad toda su vida había sido un fracaso. Cada decisión, cada elección, fuera de lo referente a su profesión había sido un error. Todos los hombres que había escogido en su vida eran equivocados, ninguno había sabido entender su independencia de ellos y su dependencia del trabajo, ninguno de ellos había aguantado las exigencias que requiere una decana de medicina, o eso deseaba pensar. ¡Que sencillo era mandar para los hombres y que complejo para las mujeres! O eso quería pensar… de nuevo..

Lo cierto es que una caída tras otra había cavado su propia tumba, ya no quedaba nadie que la quisiera, y eso era lamentable. Tras años de dar su vida por los demás no había nadie que la diese por ella, no había nadie para escuchar, ni para tomar su mano en una fría y solitaria noche como era esta. Nadie que la acompañase en el doloroso trance de reconocer lo que había hecho con su vida, pero tal vez…

Se vistió presurosa lavando las lágrimas que habían circulado libres por su rostro, volvió a maquillar su rostro, y eligió un atuendo atractivo dentro de su vestuario de sport. Vaqueros y camiseta la acompañarían en su nueva aventura, tan sólo deseaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, tal y como temía que lo era para todo lo demás.

No sabía por qué pero de pronto todo estaba claro, llevaba años error tras error, fracaso tras fracaso, por que jamás había querido reconocer cual era la inexorable verdad, aquella que tan sólo imaginar le hacía temblar dentro de su coche. Se dirigía decidida a cambiar el destino de su vida, o al menos a saber con seguridad que no podía cambiarlo.

Llamó insistente, casi más de cinco veces, estuvo haciendo lo que haría él, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía mal por despertarle o por si molestaba a los vecinos.

-Dime que es un caso acojonante, o soltaré un gran rumor.- dijo el amargado doctor mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-Perdóname.

-Parece que sí es un caso fascinante. – dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras la puerta se abría sin que él pudiese evitarlo ante la fuerza de la decana.

-House, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes…

-¿De qué? Me despiertas a las…- mira el reloj- cuatro de la mañana para pedirme que te perdone por…

No se había dado cuenta si quiera de las horas que eran. Estaba en su casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando tomó una decisión, tal vez la más trascendental de su vida, y simplemente salió disparada de casa sin prestar atención a la hora, ni al tiempo, ni a nada que la distrajese de su objetivo.

-Lo siento... – dijo con la cabeza gacha- tal vez mejor mañana…

El brazo de él empujando su propia puerta no le permitió salir de la estancia.

-Ahora ya me has desvelado. Explícate. – demandó insistente a la decana.

Ella agachó la mirada una última vez, tragó saliva y tomó fuerza y aliento para declarar todo aquello que deseaba que saliese de su boca. Aprisionada contra la puerta que le permitiría huir de nuevo, y frente a los ojos que tantas veces la habían hecho presa comenzó a hilvanar las silabas una tras otra.

-House yo sólo quería que me perdonases… _por todos mis errores, por mis mil contradicciones, por las puertas que crucé.-_él comenzó a asustarse de su declaración, pero aún así ella insistió_.- Discúlpame por quererte igual que antes, y por no saber callarme, ni siquiera hoy lo haré. – _Esta vez era ella quien le amedrentaba a él, su cuerpo decía más que sus propias palabras aproximándose peligrosamente al doctor_.- Hay demasiados corazones sin consuelo y es demasiado frio este momento cuando siento que te pierdo. – _al fin se sinceró tras meses de jugar al escondite tanto uno como otro, tan sólo deseaba que la dejase continuar.

_-Entiéndeme, con todas mis locuras fueron la mitad más una de las que te he visto hacer. – _Franca sostuvo la mirada fría del doctor que casi la achanta ante su finalidad, pero había llegado hasta allí para algo, y ahora no era momento de renunciar.-_ Discúlpame si te duele lo que veo, demasiados buitres negros tú eres demasiado bueno para ellos.- _ahora era él quien tropezaba contra un muro de su propio hogar. No sabía si era la fuerza de sus palabras o la que ella misma desprendía pero le estaba haciendo retroceder, le faltaba saber hasta donde.-_ Hay demasiados corazones sin consuelo, y es demasiado frio este momento, cuando siento que te pierdo. – _por fin su boca optó por el silencio.

Él se mantenía perplejo. A su espalda la fría pared que se asemejaba más a un muro de realidad que a su propia vivienda, al otro lado ella, que parecía que había aprendido de su honestidad, pero en el fondo no sabía si estaba preparado para tal metralla. Las palabras le bombardeaban en el silencio de sus respiraciones, ella tan sólo le miraba fijamente esperando alguna respuesta. Tras casi unos minutos pareció cansarse y él juzgó que parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Lisa Cuddy giraba totalmente su cuerpo dispuesta a envainar su espada una vez más. De pronto el calor de una mano estirando de su antebrazo y acercándola hasta otro cuerpo cálido la despertó de su ensoñación.

-Perdóname…- se atrevieron a pronunciar los labios de él ante de besarla por primera, pero no por última, vez esa noche.


End file.
